Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Introduction Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the former 6th Espada of Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar Army. After aiding Ichigo Kurosaki and friends during the war against the Wandenreich, Grimmjow joined the Conqueror's Coalition. He currently seeks to defeat all 4 Acts of Order. Due to his actions against Natsu Dragneel, he is the secondary antagonist of both the 1st and 2nd Hargeon Arcs. He also Natsu's Rival from the Soul Reaper World. Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Grimmjow possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Grimmjow possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals.In addition, he is blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or laughing maniacally whenever he becomes excited. He is also very rude and quite disrespectful. Grimmjow uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime Inoue as woman in conversation. Grimmjow displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in low regard. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, when Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals. Grimmjow confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first two battles and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. However, he does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat Ichigo when he is at full strength. He also saves Orihime from Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, who were beating her up, to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. He also know to have the quite the temper because after his draw with Natsu Dragneel he violently destroyed the courtyard of Rakeun's palace and shouted a Lord Konton in frustration. He also has a great love for battling strong opponents and he expressed his interest in fighting the Act Of Order and other noteworthy fighters. However he also looks down on opponents that he considers weak for example during his fight with Gray Fullbuster on which he dominated he bluntly said that Gray was not as stong as Salamander. History (Bleach Manga ) Before he became an Arrancar Grimjow was panther like Adjuchas-class Hollow. At some point he met Hollows Shawlong Koufang, Nakeem Grindina, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz and Di Roy Rinker. At first Di Roy wanted to eat him but was quickly sudued by the latter who ate a chunk of his head in process. This impressed the group who introduced themselves and then declared the latter their King vowing to one day to become Vasto Lorde-class. Sometime later, Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day, they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up then it was fine, but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards, but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It was not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde, but it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage. When join Aizen's force, Grimmjow was the second hollow to be turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. He was made the 12th Arrancar. Some time later in the years, Grimmjow rose up in the ranks and was able to get himself promoted to become the 6th Espada. Grimmjow scolds Ulquiorra Cifer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future. After almost getting into a confrontation with Yammy Llargo, Ulquiorra tries to explain that Aizen is not looking at Ichigo in his current state, but his rate of growth. He argues that his power, while great, is more than likely to be what destroys him or causes him to become one of their pawns. Grimmjow doesn't believe in that reasoning and notes that he is just as likely to become more powerful and become a real threat. Ulquiorra mentions that if that were to happen he would simply end Ichigo's existence. Grimmjow later decides to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake," and leads his Fracción to Karakura Town on an unauthorized mission. Upon using Pesquisa to determine that there are more spiritually powerful beings in the area than when Ulquiorra was there, Grimmjow tells his team to be careful and to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure. After Rukia Kuchiki comes to Ichigo Kurosaki's aid and kills Grimmjow's Fracción, Di Roy Rinker, they are confronted by Grimmjow who introduces himself as the 6th Arrancar. Grimmjow approaches them and asks who is strongest. Rukia yells to Ichigo to get back, but before she can react Grimmjow impales her through the stomach with his hand, noting that she is not the strongest. An enraged Ichigo quickly moves to attack Grimmjow. As Ichigo attacks him, Grimmjow effortlessly blocks the blade with his hand, pushing Ichigo away. Grimmjow decides to toy with Ichigo, goading him to release his Bankai and attack him. After threatening to do to Ichigo what he did to Rukia, an angered Ichigo quickly complies to the request and releases. The two of them clash again, but even with his Bankai, Ichigo is unable to land a solid hit on Grimmjow. Grimmjow expresses his disappointment in the Bankai, saying that it only increases Ichigo's speed. However, Ichigo surprises him by unleashing his Getsuga Tenshō, landing a direct hit and scarring Grimmjow's torso. Grimmjow is surprised and delighted by the technique. Grimmjow laughs, noting that the turn of events is great, and that now he finds Ichigo worth killing. Grimmjow takes out his Zanpakutō and states that Ichigo shouldn't just stand there, as it is his turn. But before Grimmjow can act, he is stopped by the arrival of Kaname Tōsen, who tells him to sheathe his sword. Grimmjow becomes enraged that Tōsen is there and demands an explanation. Tōsen tells him that he has attacked the Human World, mobilizing five Arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths as well as the fact that it was all against orders. He tells him that Aizen is furious and that his punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo. Tōsen opens a Garganta and the two leave, much to Grimmjow's chagrin. When Ichigo demands that he come back as their fight isn't over yet, Grimmjow states that he is a fool, as that is the only reason Ichigo is still alive. He then notes how Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is damaging his own body and that its use is limited. He goes on to say that even if he could continuously use the technique, it's still not powerful enough to defeat him in his released state. He then tells Ichigo to remember his name and to pray that he never hears it again, for, if he does, it will be the last thing he hears. In Hueco Mundo, when Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow for his actions, Tōsen asks that he be allowed to execute him. Grimmjow notes that he must have a personal problem with him, prompting Tōsen to explain that he serves justice and doesn't tolerate those who sow discord. He then suddenly severs and incinerates Grimmjow's left arm. Enraged, Grimmjow moves to attack him, but is quickly told to stop by Aizen, who reminds him that if he were to attack Tōsen, he would have no reason to pardon him. Realizing his situation, Grimmjow reluctantly leaves. A month later, Grimmjow is present at the creation of Wonderweiss Margela. Shortly after, Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on the next invasion, along with Yammy, Wonderweiss, and his replacement, Luppi Antenor. Upon arrival Grimmjow notes that Ichigo isn't present in the group of Shinigamithey encounter and leaves to track him down. Grimmjow and Ichigo encounter each other, with Ichigo promising to show him how much has changed in the past month, before activating his Bankai. Grimmjow reminds him that his Bankai serves no purpose, as he was completely helpless against him last time. In turn, Ichigo reminds him that his Bankai technique is what gave him that scar across his torso. He then asks him what happened to his arm, to which Grimmjow states that he threw it away because he doesn't need two arms to kill him. Ichigo promises not to hold back and reveals his Hollowfication, greatly surprising Grimmjow. Ichigo rushes in to attack and is blocked by Grimmjow, but he simply uses the opportunity to release his Getsuga Tenshō at point blank range. Grimmjow survives the attack, but sustains grievous injuries and notes that the power Ichigo is using is not that of a Shinigami and asks him what has he been doing this past month. Ichigo continues to take the upper hand, but after being caught off-guard by Grimmjow, his mask suddenly breaks, immediately turning the tide of the battle. Grimmjow notes that Ichigo has lost the power he had before, and states that although he managed to inflict his share of damage on him, Ichigo's new power wasn't enough to defeat him. As Grimmjow continues to pummel Ichigo, he is suddenly thwarted by the sudden arrival of Rukia, who freezes him. However, as she tries to help Ichigo, her ice is quickly broken and Grimmjow grabs her by the head and charges his Cero, as he scolds her for underestimating him enough to think that she could freeze him to death. She is saved by the sudden arrival of Shinji Hirako, who complains that he hates getting involved in Shinigami fights, but concedes that when one hears the sound of fighting so close by, one just can't ignore it. When Grimmjow asks him who he is, Shinji tells him it doesn't matter and Grimmjow proceeds to attack him. Having a small discussion with Grimmjow, he is then suddenly attacked by the Espada, who declares his intentions of killing him. Realizing how much collateral damage the fight is causing, Shinji dons his Hollow mask, telling Grimmjow that he can't go easy on him. He fires a Cero at him, damaging him severely. An enraged Grimmjow pulls out his Zanpakutō and calls out its release command, but Ulquiorra Cifer arrives and takes him back to Hueco Mundo before he can do so. Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and impales Luppi Antenor through the chest with his arm in order to regain his rank once she finishes. He then incinerates Luppi's entire upper body at point blank range. Later, he attends a meeting called by Aizen, who tells the Espada that they are being invaded by Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado. Grimmjow tries to leave, but is stopped by Aizen, who uses his Reiatsu to force Grimmjow onto the floor. Aizen then orders the Espada to wait for the intruders. After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow breaks into Orihime's room while Loly and Menoly are attacking her. Grimmjow easily knocks out Loly and then kills Menoly with a point-blank Cero. He then rips off Loly's leg. Grimmjow reveals that he saved Orihime because she gave him back his arm. He then demands she help him run an errand. Once they arrive where Ichigo was defeated, he tells Orihime to heal him.44 She succeeds in reviving him, but Grimmjow insists that she heal him fully as he wants to settle his score with him. Orihime complains, but Grimmjow scolds her and tells her to do as she's told. However, Ulquiorra suddenly appears, interrupting them. Ulquiorra asks for Grimmjow's reason for being there, and starts to walk towards him. Grimmjow smirks, but does not say anything. Ulquiorra then asks Grimmjow to hand Orihime over, stating that she is to be in his care. Grimmjow, refusing to hand her over, quickly attacks Ulquiorra, talking about how Ulquiorra is afraid to fight him because he thinks he would crush him. After a brief clash, Grimmjow uses Caja Negación to seal away Ulquiorra. He then demands Orihime continue healing Ichigo, which she refuses to do as she knows he just wishes to hurt him. Ichigo gets up and tells him to let her go as he asks Orihime to continue healing him and then heal Grimmjow, who had taken damage from Ulquiorra's Cero, as Ichigo wants them to be able to fight on equal ground. Grimmjow and Ichigo face off against each other. During their battle, Grimmjow questions Ichigo's reasons for coming to Hueco Mundo, noting that if he really came to save Orihime he would have left with her as soon as he saw her. He then explains that the real reason is that he wanted to fight, as at his core he is a Shinigami fighting a Hollow. Grimmjow states it's a natural instinct to fight just as it has been for thousands of years. He fires his Gran Rey Cero, not caring that Orihime and Nel Tu are in the vicinity. Seeing this, Ichigo dons his Hollow mask and moves in time to block the blast. In response, Grimmjow releases his Resurrección and turns the tide of the battle, hitting him with multiple blows. Ichigo manages to land a hit with his Getsuga Tenshō, but Grimmjow is left unharmed. The two continue to fight fiercely, but after intercepting an attack inadvertently launched towards Orihime's direction. After Ichigo uses himself as a shield, Grimmjow remarks that he did come to save her before they fight again and Ichigo begins to take control of the battle again, landing a solid hit on Grimmjow. Injured, the Espada falls to his knees and grabs Ichigo's blade with his hands, noting that Ichigo actually thinks he can defeat him. Grimmjow impales him in the stomach with his hand and proceeds to beat Ichigo relentlessly as he berates him for thinking he was more powerful than him. He then vows to smash Ichigo to pieces as he uses his most powerful technique, Desgarrón. Ichigo is initially forced back by the technique, but then regains his footing, before promptly destroying Grimmjow's attack. As he does so, he proclaims that he will defeat Grimmjow and everyone in his way and leave with his friends. He gets in close and impales Grimmjow, however, he chooses to spare the Espada's life. Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but his Resurrección dissipates. Grimmjow refuses to accept defeat and moves to attack him, but Ichigo grabs his hand and tells him to stop. However, Grimmjow refuses to listen to reason and moves to attack him again, but Nnoitra Gilga blindsides him. Grimmjow calls him a bastard, to which Nnoitra is surprised that he is still alive and proceeds to finish him off, but Ichigo steps in and protects Grimmjow as he lies on the ground, severely wounded. However, he survives the attack. Grimmjow arrived to kill Quilge Opie and saved Urahara and the others from the SternRitter. Later during Yhwach's invasion of the Soul King Palace, Yoruichi Shihōin has Grimmjow travel to the palace via Garganta. Grimmjow greets Ichigo and leaps out of the Garganta before noting the scars he gave Ichigo have already healed. Drawing his sword, Grimmjow claims he has been waiting for all this time to get some payback as Ichigo picks up Zangetsu, but they are interrupted when Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck leaps over Grimmjow and tackles Ichigo. When Grimmjow berates her for being in the way, Nelliel tells him that she does not have to take orders from a lower-ranked Espada like him, prompting Grimmjow to challenge her to prove she deserves the rank of #3 more than he does. However, they are interrupted when a voice tells them to enter a nearby black box. Later, as the group begins moving toward the palace, Ichigo asks Grimmjow why he is helping them, only for Grimmjow to claim that there will be no chance to fight Ichigo again if Yhwach destroys everything. As the group make their way towards the palace, Grimmjow rushes ahead much to Nelliel's chagrin, and launches a surprise attack against Askin Nakk Le Vaar. When Askin flees from him, Grimmjow begins chasing him and reasons that Askin is going to die because he is weaker. Upon being asked where he came from, Grimmjow claims he is Ichigo's enemy and transforms his fingers into claws before lunging at Askin. Askin manages to escape Grimmjow and hides out on a roof, but Grimmjow quickly catches up to him and Askin starts running again. As Grimmjow lunges toward him, Askin throws a ball at the Espada. Grimmjow slashes at the ball, but collapses due to the ball being covered in poison. Askin then mocks Grimmjow, telling him not to accept gifts from strangers. Kisuke Urahara later heals Grimmjow] and creates a path using his Bankai in order for Grimmjow to infiltrate Askin's Gift Bereich. Grimmjow gets behind Askin and impales him through the chest with Pantera activated. He then crushes Askin's heart as Kisuke thanks him. Askin survives the blow, shocking Grimmjow, and the Quincy expresses surprise that Grimmjow is still alive. Askin and Urahara talk about the latter's strategy, but Grimmjow impales Askin again due to growing tired of him talking. Suddenly, Grimmjow starts losing his footing as the air grows thicker, and to his surprise, Askin continues talking. Askin reveals that the power of his Gift Ball Deluxe is magnifying as he dies, and Grimmjow is brought to his knees, saying in anger that he would not let something like this kill him. Grimmjow survived Askin's Gift Ball Deluxe thank to Nelliel save him and the others. He later return to Hueco Mundo with Nelliel after they save Harribel. Five world war: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships 'Coalition' 'Konton' 'Borsalino' His Fraccions ' '''Grimmjow don't care about his men very much if they alive or die. However, the main rule he made was none of the six of them were allow to kill each other at all. Despite how Girmmjow act, he still has a bit of care to his farccions and thier code of honour too. When Nakeem killed Di-Roy, it make Grimmjow a bit upset and he would have killed Nakeem if Laxus didn't do it. 'Alliance' 'Natsu Dragneel Gray Fullbuster [[Ichigo Kurosaki|'''Ichigo Kurosaki]] Powers and Abilities As a member of the Espada, Grimmjow is a very powerful and dangerous adversary. While under the Top Espada, Grimmjow has already establish himself as dangerous threat, as in the past he fought evenly against the Acts Of Order Ichigo Kurosaki on more than one occasion. Since the war started he has already achieved great feats, as he was able to fight on par and defeat Natsu Dragneel, an Act Of Order, who is an extremely prominent Fire Dragon Slayer and also one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, in the First Battle Of Hargeon, and would actually killed him, if Jugo hadn't intervene. As well as being able to effortlessly defeat another one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizard Gray Fullbuster, who is not only an master specialist with Ice Magic, but also an S-Class wizard candidate for Fairy Tail, with only mostly using his immense speed and strength. He was able fight against Natsu again but this time to draw. Great Spiritual Power: Grimmjow possesses a great deal of spiritual energy. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fracción and wondered if he was even the same species. His large amount of power was noted to shock even Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, who after defeated two of his Fracción, who mentally mentioned how "massive" the difference was between him and his Fracción. His Reiatsu is blue. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. He was able to fight on par with Natsu Dragneel, who himself, is also very proficient to hand-to-hand combat: even able to overpower him on a few occasions. Expert Swordsman: While he has not used to its fullest potential, and although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō. He could hold his own against Ichigo, who at the time was using Bankai and his Hollow mask, when he only had one arm. He is also able to hold his own against Shinji Hirako while Shinji is wearing his Hollow mask. In a one-on-one battle against Ichigo, he displays considerable skill in swordsmanship by being able to keep up with Ichigo in battle. Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to effortlessly block the sharp edge of a released Shikai blade with his bare hand, later showing the density of his skin by being able to grab Ichigo's Bankai blade, blocking it with his bare hand and receiving no damage. Grimmjow was able to survive a point blank Getsuga Tenshō (though emerging with grievous injuries) and immediately afterwards withstands being frozen by Rukia's Shikai, noting that simply freezing the top layer of his skin isn't enough to kill him. Grimmjow's Hierro is strong enough to withstand several of Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon attacks. He was even able to withstand and brush off Gray Fullbuster's Ice Make Cannon '''with ease. '''Enhanced Strength: Grimmjow is able to push back Ichigo with little effort. He can throw Ichigo a considerable distance using Ichigo's own sword that he had grabbed hold of during an attack. His kicks are strong enough to send an opponent flying and destroy several buildings in the surrounding area. He also impaled Luppi Antenor, his Espada replacement, through the chest with his bare hand relatively easily despite Luppi's Hierro. As an Espada, Grimmjow posses an a great amount of strength, being able to match his strength with Natsu's, creating shock waves every time they clashed. He was even able to dominate Gray Fullbuster with mostly his strength, being able to shatter Gray's Ice Make Shield with a single punch and able to stop Gray's Ice Make Impact with a single hand with ease before crushing it. Enhanced Durability: Grimmjow has proven himself to be a very durable fighter, as he took a Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo and only sustained a scar on his chest. Later, despite having only one arm, he was able to take 2 direct hits from Ichigo in his Hollow-enhanced state and emerged with only minor injuries and continued fighting, being able to take attacks from Natsu Dragneel and still keep on fighting. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Grimmjow was able to discern from simple observation, during his first fight with Ichigo, that his Bankai enhanced Getsuga Tenshō was damaging his body. He also notes that Ichigo was capable of 2 to 3 more of those attacks at best. Upon his second fight with Ichigo, he makes note that Ichigo was straining to use his Hollowfication, for as soon as his mask came off his breathing instantly became heavier. However, he notes that it may not be so simple as that, denoting that it may have something to do with him having taken so much damage, losing too much spiritual energy, or that it has a limit to the amount of time he can use it. Upon his third fight with Ichigo, he notes that he extended the amount of time he can stay in his masked state. He was able to tell Natsu needed fire to regain his energy and he could tell the more enraged Natsu got, the more intense his flames become. Cero: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist and from his finger. He can fire it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, to the point that he incinerates the top half of Luppi after regaining his arm and rank. He uses it at point-blank range again on Menoly, incinerating her. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow. Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand.His Cero is powerful enough to match Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon Roar and overpower Gray Fullbuster's Ice Make: Lance attack. His Cero is red in color. * Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this reason, Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, Grimmjow first cuts his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue. He can use it in his Resurrección too. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between Huceo Mundo and other worlds. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town. Grimmjow first used this at the First Battle of Hargeon, where under Kizaru's orders, was able to summon the Hollows after the 3rd Division had drawn in within the city, then surprise them. Sonído Master: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. '''Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai. Initially, Grimmjow could even surprise and overwhelm Ichigo with his speed. He was able to dodge attacks by Natsu Dragneel, and even able catch him off guard despite the Dragon Slayer's quick speed and reflexes. He was also able to overpower Gray Fullbuster, surprising him with his speed and catching the Ice wizard off guard numerous of times. He was even able to dodge attacks such as his '''Ice Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance '''with ease, despite the sheer number of projectile weapons coming at him at very quickly. Zanpakutō '''Pantera (豹王 (パンテラ), Pantera; Spanish for "Panther", Japanese for "Panther King"): His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. * Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind" (軋れ, kishire), referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up like the start of a low sweep stroke with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. : Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :* Enhanced Hierro: Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki with his mask on without receiving any physical damage. :* Enhanced Speed & Agility: Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, also giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. He is able to keep up with the masked-enhanced Bankai of Ichigo. :* Enhanced Strength: His strikes pack enough power to accidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. He was also able to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with a few light punches and kicks. :* Sonic Wave: When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. :* Garra de la Pantera (豹鉤 (ガラ・デ・ラ・パンテラ, Gara de ra Pantera; Spanish for "Claw of the Panther", Japanese for "Panther Hook(s)/Barb(s)"): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. A Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them and continue fighting. :* Rasgar '''(Spanish for "Rip"): Grimmjow can lit it up his claw in blue Reiatsu and slash forward to attack with blue blades. :* '''Desgarrón (豹王の爪 (デスガロン), desugaron; Spanish for "Laceration/Great Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable, and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. :** Trivia * Grimmjow is one of the only characters to be considered a rival of two of the four Acts Of Order, Ichigo Kurosaki and Natsu Dragneel. * Grimmjow is the first character to fight Natsu Dragneel's Dragon Sage Mode. ** Grimmjow, ironically, is the reason Natsu that got access to Dragon Sage Mode, as he almost killed him in their first battle which made Jugo give Natsu some of his cells to save his life. * Grimmjow's Japanese VA is Junichi SuwabeJapanese, who also voices Freed Justine in Fairy Tail '' * Grimmjows's English VA is David Vincent, who also voices Duval ''One Piece. Note * The Personality section of this article was taken from the Bleach Wiki. All credit goes to that author for the masterful writing. Thank you. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Natsu Dragneel Rival Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Swordsmen Category:SS-Class Fighters